The truth about Marabella
One day, Phineas and Ferb were in their backyard. Phineas said, "so, Ferb, what are we gonna do today?" Ferb shrugged. Marabella walked into the backyard and said, "hey, Phineas, whatcha doin'?" (in Isabella's bedroom) Isabella woke up in a startled way and made a angry face. (back in the yard) Phineas said, "I dunno." Isabella walked into the yard "Hi, Phineas, whatcha doin'?" she asked and glared at Marabella. "I Dunno... Wait! Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" then Marabella glared at Isabella so much that Isabella could have sworn she literally saw a split-second flash of red in Marabella's eyes. Phineas ran inside and grabbed the phone, then he ran back outside. He dialed 1-800-blowtorchcity. Then he got an answer and said, "hello, Blowtorch City." the operator asked if Phineas could hold. "Yeah, I'll Hold" he covered the microphone as "Bowser Battle II" from Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door started playing on hold. He asked Ferb, "hey, where's Perry?!" (on the other side of the house) Perry stood next to a spot where a large pipe appeared from underground. He stepped onto it. he disappeared slowly into it along with the sound, "dyoom, dyoom, dyoom." (in Perry's lair) "dyoom, dyoom, dyoom." Perry appeared out of an identical pipe. Monogram said, "good morning, Agent P, this time it's much more serious, sources indicate that Doofenshmirtz has purchased the following items over the internet: one silicone suit, one detector that finds strong sources of fire, one reptile detector, one large things detector, one wing detector, and one mind control device. we are convinced that Doofenshmirtz is trying to build a device to find, control the minds of, and protect himself from... DRAGONS! we need you to stop him before he can succeed in enslaving a dragon, or the entire Tri-State area is doomed!" Perry ran over to take his hoverjet. (back at Phineas and Ferb's backyard) "hello, how long did I hold for?, about 10 minutes, not too bad, but I can't take any surveys right now, I need all of the materials to build a giant flying robot." the operator asked if Phineas was a little young to be building a giant robot. "Yes, yes I am." the operator talked for a few more minutes, then hung up. "Okay, Ferb, we should draw up plans for our robot, Marabella, why don't you come work over here with me ♥? Isabella, you can go help Ferb." Isabella Growled and glared at Marabella and really thought that she saw that flash of red again as Marabella stuck her tongue out at her. (at Doof's lair) Perry broke down the door and rolled in, landing dramatically in Doofenshmirtz's lair. the floor opened up beneath him and a giant robotic dragon head came up fast through it and snapped it's jaws closed around Perry's body, but not his head, allowing him to see Doofenshmirtz walking out of the shadows in a very strange exo-suit. it was lined with silicone on the inside, heatproof, fireproof, temperature regulated, and covered with many gadgets. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, what a surprise! and by surprise, I mean COMPLETELY UNSURPRIZING!" "You see, for a long time now I have been trying to conquer the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! but, you have foiled many-a-plan that I made, But what can't your gadgets and martial arts training help you with? A dragon! So, I have created my most evil invention ever! The Doofen-Dragoninator! It lets me find, ride, and control dragons without getting burned by the fire breath! And when I use it's ultimate power, I will force the Tri-State Area to make me their ruler, under the threat that it's my way or the highway, in other words, if I don't rule, the Tri-State Area will burn under the force of many dragons! and just to make sure you don't foil my plan, I will keep you in the backseat of my new, evil, Doofendragon!" a robot dragon was uncovered and Doofenshmirtz climbed up into the Doofendragon's eyes, where the controls were, with Perry, still in the robot dragon mouth under his arm. (back at Phineas and Ferb's backyard) "Our half of the plans is done!" Phineas yelled to Ferb. "We're almost done!" replied Isabella. (2 minutes later) "we're done now" Isbella yelled to Phineas. Phineas yelled, "cool, I bet the parts have arrived now!" Sure enough, right then, a semitruck drove up the back of the driveway. a delivery man walked up to Phineas, handed him a clipboard, and asked "Aren't you a little you a little young to be building a giant robot?" Phineas replied, "yes, yes I am" then candace saw the delivery truck out her window (actually, it was blocking the window entirely). She ran out the back door and started, "what are you doing?!" Phineas said "we're building a robot" "Oooooooo you guys are sooooo busted!" she said and ran inside and picked up her phone and speed-dialed Mom. "MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE BUILDING A ROBOT!" "Didn't you tell me they built a bunch of robots earlier this summer, and when I came home, they were just dancing to that song they mixed on the computer, Phinedroids and Ferbots?" "NO, NO, THIS IS A GIANT ROBOT." "If You want to talk to me, schchchchchrrrr---you... gonna... have... schhchchchchchchrrrrrrrrrrrrrr--- come to... me... breaking up... ... ... ... ..." (off the phone in the Flynn-Fletcher car) Linda said to Lawrence, "It's strange that we have to drive through this tunnel with nothing geographical in the way." "Yes, it is rather strange, isn't it?" (back at Phineas and Ferb's backyard) Phineas and Ferb were having Isabella put the finishing touch on the robot. The Fireside Girls had shown up and assembled most of the robot. Isabella put the last screw on the 100' tall robot but then she slipped and fell off and screamed. Phineas ran over to the spot where her shadow was and caught her. "Thank you, Phineas ♥," Isabella said in Phineas's arms. Marabella glared at her again and this time Isabella was sure that she saw Marabella's eyes actually flash red rapidly for a second. then Phineas put Isabella down and hugged her. This time Isabella saw Marabella's eyes just plain turn red and start glowing. Then she stuck out a long forked tongue at Isabella and waved it in the air. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Isabella shrieked and then Marabella's eyes turned back before Phineas turned around. "WHAT, WHAT IS IT!" "She's a monster!" Isabella screamed, pointing at Marabella. "Why would you say that?! she's a good friend and she's had a rough summer!" Phineas replied, infuriated by the fact that Isabella would say such a thing. "No, I mean a real monster! her eyes glow red and she has a forked tongue! Marabella! stick out your tongue!" Marabella stuck out a very normal tongue. "Isabella! stop that!" Phineas said, now blatantly furious. Marabella walked up to Isabella, and just when nobody else could see her eyes, she blinked and turned them red. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Isabella screamed. then she ran away. Marabella blinked again and turned her eyes back. Marabella's eye twitched and she Pushed Phineas. Then a tree branch fell on the spot where Phineas had just been standing. "Thanks Marabella ♥" "you're welcome, Phineas ♥," Marabella said. (At the Googolplex mall) Candace ran up to Mom and said, "MOM, MOM, YOU HAVE TO SEE THE ROBOT THAT PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT!" "Let me finish shopping," Linda said. (at Isabella's house) Isabella is sobbing into a pillow, still horrified by what she knew Marabella was. And that Phineas hadn't believed her... "PHINEAS!!!" She screamed aloud to nobody. She had left Phineas with that monster! "I've gotta go back to save Phineas!" She ran and grabbed two old confetti cannons and two mini portals to Mars. She stuffed a mega sized sack inside each portal and taped them onto the rims. Then she stuffed 500,000 empty Fireside Girls cupcake logs into the sacks inside the portals. Finally, she attached the portals to the confetti cannons to crete log cannons. she strapped them onto her back and started for Phineas's house. When she got there, she kicked the gate open and saw Marabella hugging Phineas. "STEP AWAY FROM THE PHINEAS!" she yelled directly at Marabella. "Isabella! what are you doing?!" phineas exclaimed. Marabella let go of Phineas and spun to face Isabella. Her eyes burst into a bright glow of redness. she growled angrily. she stuck her forked tongue out 3 feet toward Isabella. "What the?!" Phineas yelled and backed up to Isabella's side. Marabella slurped her tongue back but her eyes continued to glow red. her neck tripled in length and then formed a joint at a right angle. her head began spinning in vertical circles faster and faster. She began glowing brighter and brighter until you couldn't see anything anymore, then Phineas said to Isabella, "You were totally right, Isabella, how could I have been so stupid?! she probably just made up her entire story!" "Don't worry, Phineas, I probably wouldn't have believed me earlier either." Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, the Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet were all backed up to the robot now, and the glow of Marabella consumed everything. then it faded away, leaving everything intact, but where once had been a girl, now stood a 100' dragon! Isabella said, "I have a feeling you'll need this," as she handed Phineas one of her cannons and drew her own. Then the whole group climbed up the robot to the control center. they hooked up the cannons to the robot's pointer fingers and took control of the robot. the sky went dark, and the dragon Marabella flew into downtown danville. Part 2 (At Doof's Lair) The Doofendragon started flapping it's wings. It had taken an hour and a half to charge the battery. The roof opened and the Doofendragon took off and expanded to reach its full height of 100'. Perry chattered angrily. "Now, to find a dragon!" Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on the Doofen-dragoninator and a compass-like needle popped out of the wrist and started spinning in circles. "when it locks onto a dragon, I will fly to it!" (In the giant robot) Phineas said "we've got me, Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Buford, Adyson, Django, Milly, Baljeet, Ginger, Irving, Katie, and Holly. We should go get Mom, Dad, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Mrs. Johnson, Candace, Jeremy, Olga, Chicago Joe, Meap, Mishti, and Mrs. Patel. we also need to..." A large face with a white hair and a mustache appeared on their TV screen. He spoke, "Good afternoon, children, my name is Major Francis Monogram and I represent the Organization Without a Cool Acronym or O.W.C.A. for short, but myself and many others just call it the agency. I have learned that there is a dragon calling herself 'Marabella' rampaging through downtown Danville looking for someone named 'Isabella'." "that would be me," Isabella said. "I have also learned that you have a giant robot with dragon fighting capabilities. Phineas, I must tell you something. Your platypus, Perry, is a secret agent for our agency. when he disappears everyday, he is fighting a maniacal evil scientist named Dr. Hienz Doofenshmirtz. this same evil person is trying to find a dragon to destroy the Tri-State Area with. Perry, Who is using the agent name Agent P, is attempting to stop him right now, but he's tied up in the back of doofenshmirtz's robotic doofendragon." Phineas said "WOW! Perry's a secret agent! okay, so, you like, want us to stop Marabella, and defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz?!" Monogram said, "Yes, yes I do." I can also warpulate all of the people you said you needed, all of our agents, and myself and my intern, Carl. Phineas said "That would be great!" Monogram pressed a button, programmed a list of names, pressed it again and disappeared wavily. (at the mall) Linda, Lawrence, and candace disappeared wavily. (at the Garcia-Shapiro house) Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Disappeared wavily. (at the Johnson house) Mrs. Johnson, Jeremy, and suzy dissppeared wavily. (at the flea circus) Olga and Chicago Joe disappeared wavily. (on a spaceship) Meap Disappeared wavily. (In India) Mishti disappeared wavily (at the Patel house) Mrs. Patel disappeared wavily. (in the doofendragon) Perry disappeared wavily, leaving the robotic dragon jaws behind. (in the O.W.C.A. pink division) Admiral Wanda Acronym disappeared wavily. (in agents' backyards and houses all over the country) Agents and their owners disappeared wavily. (at Phineas and Ferb's backyard) approximately 3000 people appeared wavily. a bunch of agency-built replicas of Phineas and Ferb's robot elevated out of the street and Monogram explained the agency to the agents owners and the others. Perry climbed up into the original robot with Phineas and ferb's robot, with Mom, Dad, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Mrs. Johnson, Candace, Jeremy, Olga, Chicago Joe, Meap, Mishti, and Mrs. Patel following him. he was still wearing his fedora. then they all climbed in. Candace said to Linda and Lawrence, "I told you they build stuff!" "yes, yes you did. we're sorry we didn't believe you, but now's not the time for gloating or busting. Now's the time to stop a dragon and a robot dragon." Phineas yelled "PERRY!" and ran up and hugged his platypus. "why didn't you tell me you were a secret agent?" Perry looked sadly and chattered. "I guess it was a secret, huh?" Perry nodded. "well, we're gonna beat Doofenshmirtz now, together." everyone was set up in their robots. they prepared to fly, and launched off to face the dragons. (In the Doofendragon) "Ugh, why can't I find a dragon?" Doofenshmirtz said. Then a bunch of giant robots flew overhead. "Hey... I can ask them if they've seen a dragon..." and he flew off towards the robots. When he started to catch up, the needle on the Doofen-dragoninator suddenly stopped spinning and pointed straight ahead. he retracted it and said, "I knew they found a dragon!" and passed them flying really fast. soon enough, he found a zone that was burning in fire and a dragon with bright red eyes, a forked tongue, and two bows on its head. "I have to knock her out first to take control of her." he said and then tried hitting the fire breath button. (in the skies, about 2 miles out from Doof and Marabella) Phineas told Buford to tae the controls for am minute. then he told Isabella to follow him into another room. when they got there, they went in and shut the door. Phineas started, "Isabella, It's my fault that Marabella is destroying the city. If I had believed you, I could have made some kind of monster cage or something. but I didn't, I believed her lies. Grambi and Jades know if Marabella as we knew her even exists or if she just is that awful creature. It's my personal responsibility to stop her. I." Isabella cut him off and took his hand, "It's not your fault, Phineas. I wouldn't have believed me either. we all have to stop her together. she fooled us all. and, I think, if Marabella really exists, defeating that monster will free her from wherever she's being held." "Isabella, I..." Phineas started, "whatever happens, I..." Isabella cut him off again, but this time, she kissed him. both started blushing a lot. "Let's go destroy that monster," Isabella said, now determined. they grabbed a pair of robotic exo-suits with flying capabilities and walked back to the control room. Phineas told Buford he was now officially the controller of this robot's main actions (others controlled the cannons). then, he opened the door, took Isabella's hand, and then, hand in hand, they jumped. they turned over a few times, took both of eachothers' hands and just freefell. Phineas said, "We're gonna stop that dragon together. Us in our exo-suits and them in their giant robots, but we have to fight the dragons directly." "We'll beat 'em♥," Isabella said. then, each of them let go with one hand. Phineas's right hand in Isabella's left, their rocket boosters fired, and they pulled up to be alongside their friends. when the friend in the robot saw that Phineas and Isabella were flying alongside the robot, holding hands, all of their friends almost simultaneously said, "It's about time." they waved to Phineas and Isabella, who waved back and zoomed ahead. (about 1/4 mile out from Doof and Marabella) Phineas and Isabella flew faster and faster toward Marabella, still holding hands, still blushing. they saw a dark wall of smoke up ahead, right a the boundary of Downtown Danville. "That'll be our dragon domain," Phineas said. Isabella said, "Once we pass through that, we're in a dragon fight." Phineas asked Isabella, "Are you with me?" Isabella replied, "to the end." and then both collided with the smoke wall and entered into the dragon-zone of chaos. PART 3 When they came out the other side of the smoke wall, they found that Downtown Danville was in a mass panic and chaos. there was a robot dragon and Marabella battling in the middle of town while they destroyed things. most of the light was orange with fire and it was really hot. they flew up to the dragon Marabella, tightened their grips on each other's hands, and, just hovering in front of it, they started yelling at it. Phineas started with "HEYO DRAGON PERSON! LET'S GET THINGS STRAIGHT!" "YEAH!" Isabella yelled, "YOU CAN'T JUST BLOW STUFF UP!" Marabella's eyes glowed brighter red and she got angrier. "IF YOU WANNA DESTROY THE REST OF THIS TOWN, YOU'VE GOTTA GO THROUGH US!" they both yelled directly at the dragon. the dragon sucked in a breath and spewed fire straight at them. (In the robot 1/8 mile out from the Doofendragon, Marabella, Phineas, and Isabella) Buford said, "We're comin' up on a black wall of smoke!" "Phineas and Isabella must be inside that dome of smoke, fighting the dragons!" Adyson said, "we're gonna hit the smoke in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!" they lost all visual contact with the other robots and felt extremely hot. then, when they came out on the other side, they saw the same scene that Phineas and Isabella had, except now Phineas and Isabella were in the dragonfight! the Doofendragon was trying to swat away Phineas and Isabella and K.O. Marabella, Marabella was breathing fire at both the Doofendragon and Phineas and Isabella, and Phineas and Isabella were firing lazers at the Doofendragon and Marabella. they instantly went to fight Marabella, but Phineas and Isabella redirected them and the other robots to fight the doofendragon. Apparently, Marabella was their fight. the robots began firing their cannons at the doofendragon and then, Perry loaded himself into one of the cannons aimed at the control center and fired and broke the wall. Doofenshmirtz said, "Perry the Platypus! what are you doing here! I was just trying to write into the Phineas and Ferb Wiki that you lost! now I'm gonna get a message from RRabbit42 that my info's wrong!" then he put the Doofendragon on auto-fight and pulled out a bratwurst. "Now, I know what you're thinking, but I've improved my meat sword fighting skills a thousandfold since the "Backyard Aquarium" thing." Perry pulled out a hot dog and engaged him in a meat sword fighting duel. (back outside of the Doofendragon) the robots dodged all of the firebursts, but they could barely get any shots in. most of the logs and lazers just bounced off of the artificial dragonium scale mega-armor. Over at Marabella, Phineas and Isabella and Marabella appeared to be equally matched, giving eachother equal damage, blow-for-blow. (back inside the Doofendragon) Perry was locked in meat combat with Doofenshmirtz. Finally, after taking many-a-slap with a bratwurst, perry squished his hot dog over doofenshmirtz. The Doofen-dragoninator started sparking. "What the... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the juice from your plump, juicy hot dog has shorted out the Doofen-dragonintor!" the dragon-controlling exo-suit then died completely. then, Buford's robot, with Buford Controlling the arm and Adyson controlling the claw, turned its fist into a claw, pulled back, punched into the Doofendragon, grabbed its 9000 power titanium artificial heart/cooling device/circuit controlling center, and yanked it out. then they threw it to the side. the Doofendragon's eyes went out, its knees buckled, and it fell flat to the ground, deactivated. "Curse you, Buford, Adyson, and Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. the robots went to the other end of the damage zone and started to rebuild things. (at the site of Phineas and Isabella vs. Marabella) Marabella knocked Phineas down. She was about to step on him, but then her eyes suddenly grew wide and bugged out. she froze and gasped repeatedly Phineas realized that Isabella had Picked up a piece of broken glass from the ground, shaped it into a sword with her exo-suit powers, and stabbed Marabella in the stomach with it. "Nobody steps on Phineas!" She yelled at the dragon, who fell to the ground. the smoke cloud, shrunk in around her and then a bunch of light beams launched out of it. the smoke cloud then dispersed violently and explosively. But, when the smoke cloud was gone and the sun came out, the dragon Marabella was gone. suddenly, little fires, smoke clouds, and dragon scales all over town became pixelated, and, slowly, left-to-right, the pixels lifted away into the sky. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls rebuilt everything that was damaged within the rest of the day using the parts from the robots and filled in all of the street damage with pavement. Well, almost all of it. When they went to fill in the crater where the dragon fell, they found a blonde girl that was about their age, wearing a blue dress, and wearing two hair bows face down on the ground in the center. when Phineas and Isabella went up to her and woke her up. "W-Where am I," she said, "The last thing I remember, I was walking down the street to meet you, then, I saw a pair of jaws, and that's all I remember. Anyway, hi, I'm Marabella." Isabella looked nervously at Phineas for a second, but this time his pupils did not turn into hearts, he reached out his hand and shook Marabella's. "I'm Phineas, and you were eaten by a dragon. the dragon took on your form, and used it to do..." (he was remembering the events of "Studying just got cancelled Part one, Studying just got cancelled Part Two!, and especially Studying just got cancelled part 4 (last) "...certain things, but then she got mad and turned back into a dragon and we destroyed her." "Well I'm happy to be back not in a dragon stomach," Marabella said. when the cleanup was done, everyone went home. Everyone, that is, except for Phineas, Isabella, and Marabella. Phineas and Isabella both took Marabella back home. Her mom, who had been worried sick about where her actual daughter was, was very relieved. Phinas and Isabella walked back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. they sat under the Flynn-Fletcher tree, the same one that Phineas and Ferb had sat under while planning their projects. "So, Isabella, What are we gonna do tomorrow." "I dunno," Isabella said. "It's gotta be big. After all, It will be hard to top destroying a dragon!" Phineas said. Isabella said, "I guess that we're gonna have less time to build stuff when school gets back in in 3 weeks." Phineas said, "Yes, Yes we are, but we should have all the fun possible within those 3 weeks." "Everything's different now, huh," Isabella said. "Nah," Phineas said, "Some things are just a little better." Isabella said, "I better be going home now, my mom's expecting me back." "Seeya!" Phineas said as she left. Then he went in the house. "Oh, there you are, Perry" he said to Perry, who had left his fedora next to his bed where he was laying. he went up to bed, and when he got there Ferb said, "I think tomorrow is going to be a great day." "Yes, yes it will," Phineas said as he slipped into bed and fell asleep. THE END Category:Fanon Works